Unrequited Love
by that-little-piece-of-freedom
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are sent out on a trip. They are required to stay in the same house for a week, to resolve their rivalry. But, least do they expect that they would soon realize their 'true' feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my 2**__**nd**__** DRAMIONE fanfic. My first is still on hiatus because I had writers' block and ugh. So, I thought of this one and I wanted to share it with you guys! Hope you enjoy! ;)**_

_**PS: I use British words here because I think they're adorable. a**_w

* * *

><p>"You called for me, Prof. McGonagall?" I asked as I entered the room<p>

Prof. McGonagall looked at me through her glasses "Yes, come in, Ms. Granger"

I walked in and as I grew closer, a noticed a familiar boy sitting across from Prof. McGonagall. His hair platinum and his deep grey eyes staring at me intently.

Draco Malfoy

Prof. McGonagall pointed at the chair beside Malfoy "Well, sit"

And so I did. I avoided Malfoy's eyes but he just stared

Prof. McGonagall crossed her arms "So, I've heard there was another 'misunderstanding' yesterday"

I frowned "Well, yes. Malfoy here made fun of another Gryffindor student yesterday. That poor kid is in his first year and he's already ruining this year for him."

Prof. McGonagall raised a brow "I see"

In the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy roll his eyes

"Anything to say, Mr. Malfoy?" Prof. McGonagall asked

"It was just for fun" was all he answered

"That poor kid cried the whole day, Mr. Malfoy!" I shouted, unable to control the urge

Malfoy frowned "I don't think it's any of your business, Granger"

"Well, excuse me for caring" I growled "I happen to be a Gryffindor too if you haven't noticed"

"Enough!" Prof. McGonagall shouted

Both Malfoy and I stopped to stare at her. Prof. McGonagall still had that calmness in her face even though she was clearly agitated. I just sat back on my chair

"This rivalry of yours had been going on long enough" Prof. McGonagall sighed, her fingers locking "I decided to resolve this problem"

Good luck with that

"You two will be on a trip for a week" Prof. McGonagall said

_A trip with Draco Malfoy for a week?_

"I'm sorry?" I frowned "Did you say a trip with Malfoy?"

Prof. McGonagall nodded "Yes, Ms. Granger. A trip with Mr. Malfoy for a whole week"

"Prof. McGonagall, this is delirious! We will not be 'friends' no matter what you do" I reasoned out

I knew I wouldn't win over Prof. McGonagall but I had to try

"I am not going to a trip with a _mudblood_" Malfoy spat out the last word like it was acid

I felt the sudden urge to punch him senseless. But, I decided not to

"It's decided" Prof. McGonagall clasped her hands together "This duty will be effective tomorrow morning so I suggest you pack up tonight"

Malfoy glared at me devilishly

Without a word, I stormed out of the office and back to the Gryffindor common room

* * *

><p>"You and Malfoy are going where exactly?" Harry asked, his foot thumping on the wooden floor<p>

I sat beside Harry, my fingers tearing through my skin. My mind was racing and I don't want anything to do with Malfoy. Not now, not ever

I felt Harry's cold hand on mine. I just tried my best to smile at him

"I don't know" I answered "Prof. McGonagall didn't really mention anything. She just told us to meet her in her office tomorrow morning"

Harry slid his finger on the back of my hand "Maybe you can try not going?"

I frowned "As tempting as that sounds, I can't. What if I don't advance a year? What if I fail? I may never live with myself!"

Harry rolled his eyes "That's right. You're _Hermione_"

"I guess I'm stuck with that Slytherin tosser"

"_You can do this Hermione"_ I said to myself "_You can last a week with a damn nutter"_

I opened the wooden door leading to Prof. McGonagall's office. Prof. McGonagall stood near the door, she held Malfoy's arm on her right hand. He looked pained and mad at the same time. In his left hand, he held his briefcase

"Thank God" Prof. McGonagall smiled "I thought I had to march on over to your common room too and grab you"

Malfoy glared at her "I am not going anywhere with a Gryffindor prude"

Prof. McGonagall pursed her lips "Whether you like it or not, you're going"

She walked past me then motioned me to follow her "Come on, Ms. Granger"

Prof. McGonagall went out. I closed the door behind me then walked after her. She was swift and Malfoy practically had to jog to keep up with her. We went up several flights of stairs until we reached a familiar hallway. On the far end of the hallway is a statue of a gargoyle

The Headmaster's office

"Acid Pops" whispered Professor McGonagall to the gargoyle

The statue moved aside showing flights of stairs. We descended until we reached the office. A circular room with masses of bookshelves welcomed us. A desk sat on the middle with two stairs behind it. There were tons of painting of old headmistresses and headmasters. Some of them I know and some of them I've only seen in the books

Prof. McGonagall dragged Malfoy to the desk where a brush sat. I followed

She pointed at the brush "It's a Portkey I made; it will take you to the location where you and Malfoy will be staying for the rest of the week"

"Isn't this unauthorized?" I asked

Prof. McGonagall just stared "Yes it is. So before both of you leave, are there any questions?"

"Can I please kill myself?" Draco gritted his teeth

"No you cannot" She simply answered "Ms. Granger?"

"Where is this place exactly?"

Prof. McGonagall smiled "Well, it's in the middle of nowhere, Ms. Granger"

I shrugged

"After a week, I will be coming to fetch you" Prof. McGonagall explained "Ready?"

I just nodded

Prof. McGonagall reached for my hand until I felt Malfoy's hand on mine. It was cold and shaking. Prof. McGonagall dropped her hand to her side. So, it was only me, Malfoy and the Portkey.

"Good luck" Prof. McGonagall said in a sweet tone

Without any hesitation, I reached for the brush

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and realized I was sitting on grass. I stood up, brushing dirt off my jeans. I looked in front of me and I saw a cottage. The mustard-colored walls seemed new and there were arched windows. There was a chimney on top that blew out smoke. I turned and all I see are trees and grass. We were in the middle of nowhere<p>

Then, I realized it

Malfoy and I are supposed to stay in the same roof together

I shiver at the thought

But, all that registered through me is that I was completely mad with Malfoy. If he hadn't made fun of the boy, we may not be here right now. I turned and saw him standing alone; he was massaging the back of his head.

Without any thought, I marched towards him

"You knob head!" I lazily punched his torso "This is your fault!"

Malfoy stared down at me, dodging punches "How is this my fault, Granger? If you haven't reported that incident to McGonagall we might not even be here"

"And what do you think am I supposed to do? Ignore him?" I spat out "I am not heartless like you, you lousy scoundrel!"

Malfoy grinned "I may be heartless but I'm still an attractive bloke, aren't I?"

I scowled. Attractive?

His hair glowed under the sunlight and his grey eyes staring at me like the last time in Prof. McGonagall's office. I had to admit it

He isn't ugly

"See? You agree!" Malfoy beamed

"I do not!" I growled "Well, you're not ugly-but I don't find you attractive, Malfoy"

"Whatever you say" Malfoy walked towards the cottage and I follow after him. We marched towards the porch. Malfoy nudged open the door then went in

The cottage's cream white walls adjusting perfectly as the rays of the sun beam from the arched window. There was a couch in the middle of the room, a kitchen in the far side and a staircase that probably leads to the bedroom. I went up the stairs and opened the door to the first door on the left.

The room wasn't quite big but it fitted well. A double bed was placed In the middle of the room. There was a closet and a desk. I was about to set down my briefcase there when Malfoy walked in.

He threw his briefcase on the bed then laid on top of it

I groaned "Go find yourself a room! I called dibs on this one"

He looked at me through half-open eyes "Well, I'm already here so shoo!"

"Stupid tosser" I whispered, hoping he can hear me

I exited the room then opened the door to the other room.

It wasn't a bedroom, it was actually a bathroom

The bathroom seemed rather decent. So, I let it that way

I went to the hallway then stopped on my tracks.

Wait

There weren't any rooms left

_There is only one bedroom_

"Blimey" I whispered

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, you've reached the end! So, was it a yay or nay? Reviews please!**_

_**xo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello! Here's chapter 2! Okay, so I decided to continue the story because I already have the ending in mind and I think the story line is cute. So, expect cute DRAMIONE scenes. So, I won't delay you guys anymore**_

_**Xo**_

* * *

><p>"You sleep on the couch!" I yelled at Malfoy who was still lying on the bed<p>

He frowned "Malfoys do not sleep on couches"

"Oh? Well, pardon my foolishness" I groaned "This is no time for you to act all kingly, Malfoy!"

He sat up, annoyed "I won't sleep on a couch"

"And I won't too!" I shouted

He stood up making his way towards me "Then, I guess we'll be sleeping on the same bed together"

I stared at him with wide eyes "What? Are you delirious? NO!"

"And why not?" He hissed "Why are you so-nervous?"

"I am not nervous!" I answered to quickly

Malfoy grinned "You're not?"

"I am not!" I yelled back

He raised his shoulders "Then, sleep with me"

I stared at him

What?

He looked at me like I was mental "I don't mean like shag me, Granger. I meant like sleep with me on the same bed"

"No!" I yelled

He rolled his eyes "I am not going to touch you, Granger. You're not really _that_ fit"

I scowled "You know what? Fine!"

He grinned "Fine"

Time flew by so fast that I didn't notice it was already 10pm

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth then changed into my sleepwear which was an oversized shirt and my pajamas. I yawned

I opened the bedroom door relief taking over as I saw the bed empty. I let my hair down then proceeded to the vanity beside the bedside table. I looked at my messy brown hair and my brown eyes that seemed dark with the lights out. I sighed

"_It's just a week"_ I thought to myself in encouragement "_You can do this"_

I yawned again, realizing how tired I am

"Which side do you want?" Malfoy said from the doorway

I ignored him then slipped on the right side of the bed

"Suit yourself" He sighed, by the tone of his voice I knew he was tired

If he's tired, he can't do anything to me

And that's good

I shook my head, shaking the thought away

The left side of the bed shrunk then a body shifted on it. Malfoy gave out a low sigh and so did I

Relief came up to me as I realized we were looking at opposite directions. I tugged on the blanket as I felt the cool wind. But, Malfoy tugged it back

I groaned "You know, you're not the only one who's freezing here!"

Malfoy turned to look at me "Oh, that's right. I already forgot you're here"

I ignored him and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take over. Soon enough, it did

* * *

><p>The bright ray of the sun awakened me. I blinked a few times trying to cope with my surroundings. The sun's rays grew dimmer as a huge cloud pass over it. I felt my sides flex, it made me flinch. I chose to turn around letting my body rest on the other side. Then, I realized I was facing Malfoy. He was still asleep. His usually arrogant expression exchanged with the look of peace and calmness. His lips slightly parted<p>

Then, I felt his cold hand on mine. His hand was icy cold and I wanted to pull away but I didn't. Somehow, the warmth of my hand mixed well with his cold grip. It made me sigh

I've never thought this about Malfoy but he's actually attractive-in a way

Well, not _that _attractive

Okay. Fine, maybe he is

For those few minutes, I watched him sleep. I watched his chest as he breathed, I watched him as he smacked his lips. I watched every part of him because I was unsure of what to do

"Enjoying yourself, eh Granger?" He suddenly whispered; startling me

I immediately sat up. "Gracious Malfoy! You startled me"

He opened his eyes then smiled "You were watching me, weren't you?"

"I was not!" I lied

"Hmm" Malfoy smiled wider "Very convincing"

I rolled my eyes "Shut up, Malfoy"

"So, is that a yes?" He raised a brow

"Okay, I was" I gave up "Only because you looked-different"

"I knew it" He tilted his head to the side "Now, I want breakfast"

I jumped off the bed, feeling the rough wood on my bare feet. As I walked, the floors noisily screeched. I jogged out of the hallway and into the kitchen. I was feeling rather hungry too

I knew how to cook. I've been sent to a few classes in the Muggle world before I went to Hogwarts. I opened the fridge, the cool air welcoming me. The fridge was loaded with ingredients; eggs, a carton of milk, slices of bacon, bread and the like

I chose to make sandwiches since it was easy and it felt like there was no more time for cooking

I grabbed the bread, mayo and cheese from the fridge then placed it on the island top. I took out slices of bread then with each one, I applied mayo. After that came the cheese then the other ingredients. _'There' _I thought

"Malfoy!" I called out "Breakfast!"

It took him a moment before I heard his footsteps. He appeared on the kitchen's archway with his wet hair and he appeared to be half-naked

I turned away from him "Bloody hell! Put some clothes on!"

He laughed "Put some clothes on? Seriously, Granger?"

I felt myself burn as the heat rose up my cheeks "I'm dead serious!"

Malfoy walked closer, ignoring me. He sat on the stool opposite me. His fingers on the sandwich I made "A sandwich? I thought you're the brightest witch of our age."

I frowned "Shut up and eat"

He bit into the bread, chewing it slowly. I did too

Soon enough, we finished our meal. He stood up, his hair dripping wet

I scowled "You got the floor drenched!"

He looked down "Oh. The floor's made of wood, it'll dry out"

I glared at his pale bare torso. He wasn't bulky, just some muscles here and there. I tilted my head, noticing a huge scar on his side. I remembered the incident where Malfoy was greatly injured when he and Harry had a fight. Unfortunately, Harry used 'Avada Kedavra' then suddenly; Malfoy was sprawling on his own blood

I shrugged

"What?" Malfoy asked, his eyes on mine

I looked away "Nothing"

"You're terrible at lying, Granger" He frowned "I hope you're aware of that"

"I am" I whispered

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Decent chapter?**_

_**Hope it is! **_

_**xo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey, you guys! I am so sorry that I updated late (VERY late). I just got so cope up with my studies and my other fanfic that I didn't have time to work on this one. But I swear, I'll update sooner now. Sorry again! **_

_**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me; all of them belong to my queen, JK Rowling**_

* * *

><p>"Granger, come in here!" Malfoy yelled from the kitchen<p>

I was reading an old book about Potions when he disturbed me. I turned my attention back to the worn-out book placed on my lap. I ignored Malfoy's constant call of my name until he finally decided to come rushing in the study. I looked up at his annoyed expression, his jaw tightened at the sight of me.

"Bloody hell, Granger. How many times do I have to call you?" Malfoy said, his brows furrowed

"You were calling me?"I raised my shoulders "I couldn't here you, sorry"

He looked at the book and me, alternately. He moved away from the opened door and he switched to the spot a few meters in front of me. His eyes were narrowed "I'm hungry"

I took a short glimpse at him then I went back to reading "And?"

"I want food" He spoke in a fairly rude manner

My eyes were still focused on the page of the old book but I wasn't really reading anymore because of Malfoy. "You're a grown bloke, why don't you get food yourself?"

"Aren't you the woman?" Malfoy snorted

This time, I gently placed the book down on the side table beside me then I just stared at his piercing grey eyes. "That is sexist, Malfoy"

Malfoy raised a brow then a smug smile played along his lips "It is, isn't it?"

I stood up and made my way out of the study in a hurry, attempting to ignore him. I really didn't know where to go so instead I made my way outside. Malfoy was behind me oblivious to my annoyance. He was talking about how women should be the one to cook for the men and how it was necessary. I only listened halfway because although punching him in the face back then felt good, I wouldn't want to do it again. Well, at least I _think_ I won't be doing it again. The meadow looked nicer than before, maybe because of the dandelions that grew and the tiny colorful flowers that bloomed around us. The trees were a bright green and their leaves danced with the graceful wind. This would have been perfect if Malfoy wasn't standing behind me. Oddly, he was silent so I turned to look at him. His grey eyes settled on the bushes beside us that seemed to grow these blood red buds. His eyes seemed to sparkle under the sun as he watched those red buds. It was nice, not only because of Malfoy's odd silence but because of the delicate expression on his pale face. It wasn't like him at all

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said in a soft tone I didn't much expect when talking to Malfoy

He was taken aback by this too but he just shook it off. He didn't say anything but the way he touched the beautiful flower was already a 'yes'.

"It had always been my favorite" I smiled "The rose"

Malfoy grinned "That's pretty cheesy, Granger. A rose? Probably the most common flower in the world?"

I shrugged "Cheesy, I know. But, for some reason it attracted to me. Its majestic color and how it smells, they attracted me"

Malfoy remained silent but he still stared at the flower that was casually stuck in its home. "I think roses are plain and I don't really see anything special about it"

Oh, of course. This was Malfoy; he would always see things, even the most beautiful, just a regular silly object. Malfoys don't appreciate anything, then he spoke "But my mother had a special liking to them. I had never seen anything about them that seems to amuse me, well until now."

I looked at him, stunned mostly. His expression somewhat changed into something that looked like adoration. He brushed the rose with his fingers, in a sweet careful manner. "The roses my mother had had always been in an expensive vase. It just sat there, dull and limp. This one though" he continued to brush the flower "this one seems like its gleaming and beautiful. Its vibrant color looked so striking under the sun. It wasn't in some vase in our home, it was where it belonged"

I stared at Malfoy, my mouth agape. Was this really Draco Malfoy? The one, who only a few minutes ago, was talking about how men are so much better than women? It was odd in a nice way. I liked this Malfoy so much better than the mean sexist one. He noticed me staring at him; he had a confused expression plastered on his face "What?"

"Nothing" I whispered, turning my attention away from him "It's just that-"

"What?" Malfoy asked when I stopped midway

"I told myself once that if I ever had a daughter I'll make sure to call her 'Rose'" I smiled

Malfoy raised a brow "You're thinking about baby names when you don't even have a mate yet?"

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Well that's- It's really none of your –"I tried to think of a good comeback but I came up with nothing. Malfoy is right though

Malfoy gave out a low chuckle "It's alright, Granger. Some idiot will soon fall for your really brainy and annoying self. Maybe a guy out there may actually have a thing for prudes"

"How dare you speak to me like that, Malfoy!" I yelled out in frustration "It's just that-I make sure to focus on my studies first before doing anything –"

Malfoy grinned "That's what unattractive girls say"

I huffed "Well, aren't you attractive? It's not as if girls actually like tossers like you!"

Malfoy folded his arms "Actually, girls go for attractive bad boys and considering that I am Slytherin and I am in fact, attractive, girls actually are all over me"

I narrowed my eyes at him "Is there something wrong with them?"

"At least I'm not waiting for a Weasley to notice me" Malfoy spat out "Good for nothing, awfully bubbly Weasleys. They bring shame to the name of wizards. I don't know what you see in them, especially that Ron Weasley. All they are for me are a bunch of insects"

The Malfoy who spoke about the flower was gone. His usual arrogant and nasty self had returned. Oh joy. I felt mad, maybe because I knew I am waiting for Ron but mostly because he had insulted the Weasleys. I pushed him backwards using all my strength against him. He stepped backwards, clearly stunned of my action. He stared at me with those incredulous grey eyes. I walked towards him, pushing him backward everytime I got closer. "You can't just speak about the Weasleys like that! How dare you, you ignorant Slytherin tosser!"

He maintained his balance, making it harder for him to push and so I stopped. He was staring at me but he didn't speak and I was relieved for that. But, I wasn't finished "Just because you Malfoys are all 'high and mighty' it doesn't mean you can just insult people you think is lower than you. If you're going to insult someone lower than you, insult me because I'm the mudblood here! But, don't you dare talk to the Weasleys that way"

I know I am being too overly protective over the Weasleys but they were family to me. They were with me through my times in Hogwarts. They had always been so hospitable and caring and listening to Malfoy bad-mouth them just sent me off. "I'm the mudblood here, Malfoy! I am sick and tired of hearing these insults for the Weasleys. Don't you think they've heard enough? They are not deaf to not hear your judgmental assumptions. They get offended too but they try their hardest not to mind any of you because they know better. But you never did stop, did you?"

Malfoy just stood there, staring at me. I tried my best to look away from him but I felt his steady gaze on me. Then, I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. What- when did this happen? Why am I crying? I quickly wiped the tears away from my face. I couldn't believe I just cried in front of Malfoy. What was I thinking? "I'm sorry" Malfoy whispered

I quickly glared at him. Did he just apologize? "What?"

"Don't make me repeat it, Granger" Malfoy sighed "I said I'm sorry. I didn't know the Weasleys meant that much to you"

I stood there, frozen. I tried my best not to laugh but I failed when a smile crept up on my lips. He noticed it then he frowned, a rare blush coming across his cheeks probably due to embarrassment. "Did you just apologize to me?"

Malfoy groaned then he shook his head "You know what, forget it"

I gave up and laughed "I'm sorry, okay? This needs to go in wizard history, Malfoy. You just apologized to a Granger"

Malfoy took several steps towards me. His face moved closer towards mine, leaving only a few inches that parted us apart. I held my breath "Drop it, Granger"

I smiled at him "Most certainly not. A Malfoy's apology is a very great deal in the wizarding world"

Malfoy grinned down at me, that grin I always had hated. He moved away from me, his cool breath leaving my skin. I glared at him, a smile I couldn't remove plastered on my face "How about that food you were talking about, eh Malfoy?"

"I want something fancy this time, Granger" Malfoy sneered "A fancy platter for the exchange of my apology"

I looked down at him but the next thing I needed was another argument. I nodded at him "Done"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You've reached the end of chappie 3! Thank you guys for reading! I love you guys. Okay, tune in for my next chapter. Oh and don't forget them reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello! Its chapter 4, everybody! I want to say thank you to everyone who added this story to their Favorites! Oh and also their Story Alerts! Also thank you for those who reviewed the last chappie. This made my day so thank you! I won't keep you guys waiting so here's chapter 4! I'M FINALLY OFF HIATUS! I'm sorry I took so so so so so long to update as an apology I'm going to put up two chapters in just one day! Yay! Okay now to the fic:**_

"Don't you do anything besides reading?" Malfoy asked

I sat down on the leather seat in the study drowning my head with knowledge but then Malfoy decided to show up and distract me. He just sat there talking about the most random things. Then, I finally had enough "Bloody hell, Malfoy! Don't you have anything better to do?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at me "Actually, no. I have absolutely nothing to do! I just found out a few hours ago that I can't use any form of magic so I can't do anything fun. So, really no. There's nothing to do."

I slammed my book shut "You should learn how to cook."

Malfoy raised a brow "A Malfoy cooking? Are you delirious, Granger?"

I rolled my eyes "Malfoy, you're always hungry. I doubt it you even get full. Anyways, there's nothing better to do right? So, why don't you go learn how to cook?"

Malfoy considered this for a moment then he sighed "Alright, fine. But, don't expect me to cook _you _food because-"

"I'm not going to expect you to cook me food, Malfoy." I stood up and placed the book I was reading on the wooden table in front of me. I went over to the bookshelf and examined its contents. Thankfully, I saw the book I was looking for. I pulled it out of the shelf and blew on its cover, making sure there was no speck of dust left. I handed it over to him and he hesitated on accepting it but with a few glances he finally did. He glared at the book with a frown "A cookbook? Do you expect me to learn how to cook with this _book?_"

I crossed my arms across my chest then nodded "That's exactly what the cookbook is for."

"I can't learn with this _thing_!" Malfoy stared at the book with disgust "How can words even help me? What if I have to chop? Or if I have to boil stuff? "

I stared at him; incredulously "It only provides instructions, Malfoy. You have to deal with the work all by yourself."

He looked at me this time, narrowing his sharp grey eyes "Absolutely not!"

"I thought you wanted to learn how to cook?" I shouted with pure annoyance "Bloody hell, Malfoy!"

"Well, you were the one who suggested for me to learn! At least help me with it." Malfoy shouted back

"I already told you the book can help you out with its instructions!" I growled in anger this time

"You don't really expect me to learn by the use of words, right?" Malfoy asked, his brow raised

"That's exactly what I expect." I said calmer this time

"No! Absolutely not. I want _you_, Hermione Granger to help me out with this cooking thing since you were the one who suggested it in the first place." Malfoy pointed out

As much as I don't want to admit it, he did have a point. I sighed in submission "And if I refuse?"

"Then, you can go back to reading but you do have to bear with me." Malfoy grinned smugly "A bored Malfoy is a chatty Malfoy."

One minute I was reading an old Potions book in peace and the next minute, I'm sitting on a counter helping Malfoy out with cooking. Surprisingly, he is a good listener so that means he also learns fast. I found a Pork Chops recipe in the cookbook and we decided to go with that. It's quite easy to make and it seems like we have all of its ingredients stuck in our refrigerator.

"Do I dice this or chop it?" Malfoy asked, holding out the onion in my direction

I checked the open cookbook beside me "Chop it."

He was back to chopping before I knew it. Once he was finished, we heated the oven to 350 degrees. He looked at me with a puzzled expression "What's next?"

"Put the pork chop on the pan." Malfoy stared at the pork chop in his hand. He looked at the pan and the pork chop alternately as if he was worried. I stifled back a laugh "You're not going to get hurt, Malfoy. Just put it carefully on the pan."

He pressed his lips together then he slowly placed the pork chop on the hot pan. He dropped the pork chop on the pan and he jumped at the sound of the sizzle. I laughed at his ridiculous expression

"Quit laughing!" Malfoy groaned "This is my first time and I don't want to get hurt, that's all!"

I shook my head, trying to erase the –seeming to be- permanent smile on my face. I was glad I managed to laugh. I hadn't got the chance to laugh like that since we were _forced _to live with each other for a week. I bit my lip "Okay, I'm sorry."

He returned back to cooking, his eyes directly on the pork chop "Now what?"

"You have to wait until it becomes brown" I glared at the cookbook "And then you can transfer it to a grilling pan."

He leaned on the counter beside me, shifting all his weight on his arms that rested on the counter. He was staring at the pork chop like it would burst into flames if he looked away. I held back a smile "Are you worried about your cooking?"

Malfoy looked at me this time, his brows furrowed "No, of course not. I already know it's going to be a success. A Malfoy never fails, you know."

"Don't get cocky" I frowned

"I'm only stating a fact" Malfoy smiled

"And since you seem to have everything under control, I don't have to tell you to flip that pork over because if you don't it's as good as nothing." I nodded over at the pan. He quickly stood up straight and grabbed the spatula near him. He flipped the pork chop over with a sigh of relief.

After he had done everything he slumped down on a seat, clearly exhausted. I used the spatula to carefully transfer the pork chop to a plate. I felt the heat of the meat under the plate I held. I scowled, it looked surprisingly _good_. I don't expect a first-timer especially a Malfoy to execute the steps correctly. I placed the plate in front of him "Go on and have a taste."

Malfoy sat up then he took the fork and the knife that rested beside his plate. He cut a piece of the pork chop, took it into his mouth and smiled "This isn't bad."

I frowned in disbelief "Give me that!" I swiped the fork and knife from his hands then started slicing. I plopped the piece in my mouth and true enough, it wasn't bad at all; it was good. I dropped the utensils down on the table with a loud clang, furious "Beginner's luck, Malfoy."

Malfoy grinned at my expression "I told you a Malfoy never fails."

"Git" I said under my breath

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to." I rolled my eyes "If you'll excuse me, I have to take bath."

Malfoy grinned "Thanks for the image."

I glared at him in disgust "Bloody pervert"

_**A/N: Another chapter has ended! Yay! I'm going to try update sooner you guys I promise! Maybe if I have freetime and the summer is coming up anyways so expect fast updates in a month or two. Thanks for reading I love you guys**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Another chapter! I'm so proud of myself! I hope you enjoy my fic and don't forget to review ;)**_

I entered the bathroom barefoot; I felt the coldness of the tiles against my feet. I looked at myself in front of the mirror. My brown hair was a mess and I had bags under my eyes, it was probably caused by my sleepless nights I spent studying. I tied my hair into a neat bun since I couldn't think of anything else to do with it. I sat on the edge of the bathtub, my fingers brushing the faucet as I turned it on. I watched the clear water fill the tub and when it reached the desired level, I turned the faucet off. After taking off my clothes, I plunged in the water feeling it's warmth against my skin.

I have always liked peaceful warm baths. It would even take me an hour or two before I finish up. I closed my eyes so I could concentrate on how the water felt against my skin. It seemed like all of the stress I encountered wore off with just a simple dip in warm water. I groaned remembering Malfoy. What an annoying bloke Draco Malfoy is! His arrogance and overwhelming self-confidence is sure bound to tick anyone off. Well, maybe except for those girls who actually took a liking to him. What do they even see in that git? He's nothing but a self-righteous, irritating plonker!

To think I'm actually stuck here with him for a week. It has only been three days for Merlin's sake! What did I do wrong to deserve this? I shook my head, trying to be rid of such thoughts. Instead, I decided to take a quick nap

My eyes shot open when I heard loud knocking on the door "Granger! What's taking you so long? Are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt, alright?" I yelled in response "Stop overreacting."

"Bloody hell, woman. You've been in there for an hour and a half!" I heard the displeasure in his voice "You're not the only one who needs a bath."

"Gracious, I'll be out in a minute."

"You better." Malfoy spoke "Or else I'm going in there."

"You're not serious." I felt my eyes widen

"54, 53, 52…" I heard Malfoy countdown from the other side of the door. He's not serious, is he? No, he can't be.

"Can't I take a bath in peace?" I slumped down on the tub, my eyes closed

"35, 34, 33…" He counted faster this time "Tick-tock, Granger."

I still chose not to move, my body glued to the tub. "I'm not going anywhere."

I heard Malfoy chuckle outside "Suit yourself." I heard the door creak open as Malfoy went inside. I whispered a curse as I slumped down further in the tub until the water now rested just under my chin. I'm thankful the water is filled with bubbles enough to cover my body

Malfoy looked down at me "You underestimate me, mudblood."

"Get out, Malfoy or I swear I'm going to bloody kill you."I fumed in anger

Malfoy chuckled deviously "I warned you, didn't I?"

"Get out!" I sneered "How do you expect me to put on my clothes if you're here?"

"Easy" Malfoy tipped his head to the side "You get out of the tub, take your clothes from the counter, change then go outside so I can bathe."

"All with you here?" I looked at him as if he was mad

Malfoy nodded "I can stay here forever, you know."

"Listen, Malfoy. I don't know who you think I am but I am _not _one of those girls you usually go out with." I frowned "I can stay here forever too. I'm not changing into my clothes with you here."

"Tiger" Malfoy grimaced "Alright, make it fast otherwise you have me to put up with." With a wink, Malfoy stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed in relief. I stood up, dried myself with a towel then I quickly changed into my pajamas. Once I was settled, I headed to the bedroom where I found Malfoy lounging on the bed. His eyes were shut but I was sure he wasn't asleep. His eyes fluttered open as he saw me "About time." He stood up and for a while, he just looked at me.

I lied down on my side of the bed with a sigh "You're a nutter."

"I've noticed." And with that, he stormed off to the bathroom. I was alone inside the room, my eyes on my locked hands. I laid there for a while because I couldn't sleep. After a while, I heard the door open and close then I felt the mattress sink beside me. I turned around so I had my back to him and he did the same. The night was quiet; I couldn't hear anything else but our breathing, slow and steady. Before I knew it, I was calmly swept into a dreamless slumber. The sound of our breathing singing me to sleep

_**A/N: Aaaand another chapter is finished! I'm debating over if I should make the story longer than I originally planned. I was supposed to just make it last until the end of their 'trip'. So the story would probably only last for 10 chapters. But lately I want it to last until they go back to Hogwarts. See what happens to their relationship once they're back in their school. So what do you guys think? Should I make the story longer or not? Anyways, thanks for reading ;)**_


End file.
